Starclan's resort
by anaeevee
Summary: Rewriting.
1. the allegiances

**The allegiances:**

Some spoilers

**wind clan**

_(i'll upload this frequently until I have a great number of cats, at least, on windclan. but I also will do a new allegiances someday, when I write a new story sequeling that one, or when that story enters a 'new phase', something like the original books.)_

**leader:**

whitestar:white tom, amber/brown eyes a nick in one ear and a tail that give the impression of being sharp, because has more fur on the ending.

**deputy:**

frosteye:white tom with very light, almost invisible brown fur around muzzle. eyes of two colors, blue and green.

Apprentice, cinnamonpaw

**Medicine cat:**

blacktail: old black tom, lame with a scar between the eyes, med cat. yellow eyes.

**warriors:**

hawkpath:white she-cat with a orange mark around one eye and stripped tail, with orange too. yellow eyes

apprentice, silverpaw

fuzzystripe:gracious she-cat,long-haired(oblivious) with black fur, striped with white. bright green eyes

cloudheart:gray tom with white chest, neck, belly and sides.(that means his head, tail and legs are gray)yellow eyes.

Apprentice, stormpaw

twoface:don't say it's too imaginary cause it's based on a real cat. brown, spotted with black, but half of the face is brown(spotted with black)and the other half is black(spotted with brown). yellow eyes.

bluestone:silver tom with blue-gray long tail and ear tips. blue eyes.

rabbitspirit:white tom with long fur and long, strong legs. yellow eyes.

sharppine: light brown tom, with long claws and messy fur. yellow eyes.

sweetlight: light brownish golden(not golden brown!) she-cat. yellow eyes

**Queens:**

ravenbreeze:jet-black with long fur, blue eyes.

skyblossom:blue-gray, black tail tip and light orange eyes.

**Apprentices:**

silverpaw:she-cat. almost grey black, a little longer haired than usual, with a silver mark around one leg.

stormpaw:grey tom with darker stripes that seem to be falling from his back.* yellow eyes.

cinnamonpaw:tom with very light brown fur and brownish yellow eyes.

nightpaw:black she-cat, with one front dark brown paw and bright green eyes.

**Elders:**

cloudwhisker:white tom with blue eyes.

mousepelt:tabby brown, long haired she-cat

**river clan**

**leader:**

otterstar:black tom,brown ears and tail. dark blue eyes.

apprentice:emberpaw

**deputy:**

brownface:very fuzzy golden tom, brown eyes and middle face is brown, like a siamese cat.

**Medicine cat:**

winterflower:she-cat with cold blue eyes and white somewhat greyish fur. one of her ears is golden.

**Warriors:**

nutdawn:she-cat, brown with blue eyes, white paws and marks of the same color on the tip of the ear and right up the muzzle

featherfur: tom, with golden stripes on the back and light blue eyes.

Apprentice, autumnpaw

ravenfeather:tom. black with extremely thin grey stripes. brown eyes, I think.

Apprentice, cinderpaw

snowsong: white tom with a nearly invisible yellow stripe on the belly and orange eyes.

streamgaze:light brown,spotty. small but pretty she-cat with sea green eyes.

darkmoon:adopted from alkaryco on deviantart. black tom, with silver marks (one on the chest, that looks like a crescent moon, one that appears under the eyes and on the nose bridge, one on the forehead). yellow eyes.(go to my profile on deviantart for more).

eaglestrike: white tom with very (and I mean VERY, almost white) pale yellow dapples

**Queens:**

sunblaze:very pretty, ginger and golden with blue eyes

reedsoul:black,with one very light brown stripe on the chest . yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

autumnpaw:aprentice, orange with a small golden mark on thechest. light green eyes.

emberpaw:she-cat tricolor(tortoiseshell), brown ginger and golden . orange-ish yellow eyes.

cinderpaw:she-cat. light gray with white tail and two legs(one front and one back). pale blue eyes.

**Elders:**

icenose:again, thanks to Georgia(see oakear)silver tom with white belly and chest and a v-shaped scar in the nose

webtail:she-cat, black with white tail. amber eyes.

silentbrook: tom with short tail and soft (silent) paws. eldest in the clan. tabby grey, with black stripes.

sorry, just noticed everybody from river clan have blue eyes.

for now.*evil laugh* *uptade*with autumnpaw, they aren't anymore *evil laugh* random person#53:why are you evily laughing? me*stare of doom*not of your problem!go away.

**thunder clan**

**leader:**

swiftstar:huge tom with very pale grey fur and a white mark around the eyes that looks like a mask. yellow eyes, I think.

**deputy:**

mistyclaw:white she-cat, tabby with bluish grey . curiously any marks on the face. blue(gray) front paws and slender fur. eyes almost white blue.

**Medicine cat:**

oakear:thanks for my friend Georgia, who really like cats and the medicine ones. tom with brown reddish fur, small ears and a cutted in the ending, that seens forked, tail. blue eyes.

aprentice, graypaw

**Warriors:**

firestorm:long-haired, tom with messy fur. red fur but with orange, oddly lightining shaped tabby stripes

lionarrow:tom, golden fur, amber/brown eyes.

Apprentice, thornpaw

wetleaf: tom. light brown with a huge white mark on the back and white tail, too. amber eyes, i think

redberry:she-cat. red, with white paws, tail tip and muzzle. born blind, but can see like any other cat (special circunstances)

hollyash: grey with black tail tip and sock/leg .blue eyes. tom.

apprentice, honeypaw

jayflight:dark gray and silver tom.

wildbark: dark brown huge tom.

milkpetal: white she-cat with creamy streaks of fur.

**Queens:**

lakefoot:grey queen with white paws and spots near the paws, making it looks like she just jumped in a white ink pool.

poppypelt:calico cat. amber eyed.

silverpool:light gray cat with silver dapples

**Apprentices:**

thornpaw:tom. skinny tabby with greenish dark brown fur. yellow eyes

graypaw:tom, tabby gray. green eyes.

honeypaw:she-cat. light brown with golden stripes. brownish yellow eyes.

**Elders:**

leafrain:changing her to more ancients, and have been thinking about turning into one for many time. she-cat, light brown striped with grey. one of her paws was cutted off(she don't have that one anymore). yellow eyes

**shadow clan**

**leader:**

duskstar:young(to be a leader)she-cat, dark grey fur, very small black paws and unusual beauty green eyes.

**deputy:**

talltiger:golden tabby, with somewhat too big size for a female. blind in one of the yellow eyes.

apprentice, dapplepaw

**Medicine cat:**

spottednight:young black tom, spotted with grey. brown eyes.

**Warriors:**

bluepelt:she-cat with bluish white fur, and small ears. blue eyes

shadepool: small black and white tom.

Apprentice, darkpaw

moonecho:tom. he is white, with gray spots in a funny pattern.a huge spot/mark on the back and two marks/spots on each cheek are highlights. light blue eyes, I guess.

apprentice, mistpaw

Dustpatch:tom with cream colour fur, striped with white. Green eyes.

redfang:she-cat. black, with a long light golden stripe along her back. long haired, slightly wavy fur. reddish orange eyes.

aprentice, runningpaw

swiftthunder:long haired golden tom, with many battle-scars.

cindernight:black and grey tom.

snakeleap:mottled black (and very dark gray) she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Queens:**

sandsquirrel:very light ginger fur, almost golden. slightly tabby.

morningpelt:golden and cream tabby.

**Apprentices:**

darkpaw:tom, with a very light golden tail tip. eyes are dark as a cat's eyes can be. **  
**

mistpaw:tom with dark grey fur and very dark, blue eyes.

dapplepaw:tortoiseshell tom with light brownish colors. brown eyes.

runningpaw:handsome,slender,fast tom. dark cream tabby. shiny blue eyes.

**Elders:**

goldenfur:blind tom. of course golden fur.

**Cats outside the clans:**

snow:(loner)she-cat very beauty, white and somewhat fuzzy (mostly tail), deep green eyes and a scar so near the eye that would make her blind if it was a little more near.

Scar:orange tom with brown yellowish brown eyes. full of scars since very small (on age), mostly on his back. half of one ear cutted, a scar in the nose and a almost useless tail, because it has a deep cut that could have cutted the tail of if it wasn't by a little space that still keeps the tail in the body.

cookie(i know, cool name XD):slightly spoiler. once, kittypet, now proud rouge she-cat, with brown marks on the forehead and the tip of the tail. green eyes

flame:ginger tom, blue eyes. To you who like spoilers, a slightly one:he was alredy dead when that storie starts.

emeralddust:(rogue)one of my most creative names. rogue she-cat with opaque dusty brown fur , very contrasting(with the opaque fur)shiny green eyes(that seem to almost emit sparks) a long scar across the mouth.

Wolffur: (rogue)tom. long, spotty, stormy gray fur. dark eyes.

***about stormpaw:**_dificult to describe, it's like he has a long stripe along his back and tabby stripes that come from it._


	2. prologue

Just warning, that storie happens before "Into the wild" and all the other books stories, because I still don't read the whole series, so it's almost a paralel thing and all (or almost all)characters are mine. I don't own Warrior Cats series.

update:now the storie is about windstar. and there's a reason. and I don't own her.

if you want to read the complete character list, go to my profile.

**xxxxxx**

A she-cat was running in the florest. She would be totally white, if it wasn't a brown mark on the forehead and another on the ending of her tail. There was another detail: she was carring a small, very young kit. The cat stopped and looked around with her shine green eyes, searching for something or someone.

Suddenly, a black tom apeared out from the shadows. The she-cat had reached Wind Clan territorie, _his clan_, altough she certainly didn't smell as a clan cat. But the darker cat doesn't atacked.

"It's the last one", the white cat said. "Do I have your word that she's going to be safe?"

"Yes, you can trust me."

"I hope so."the non-clan one said, as she runed away again.

The tom looked at the cat who, as the one that just left, was not entirely white and sighed.

"I think you will give me more work than I imagine..."

**xxxxxx**

Do you like it? Do you like it?So, review, review, review!My second fanfiction but not the second I thinked about.


	3. Chapter 1:the meeting

Disclaimer:Oh, well, you know I am, of course, a great writer like Erin Hunter and that's the reason I'm still in a writer wanna-be site.

And Ravenpaw aproves.

Sorry for bad english, if there is, it's not my first language.

**Xxxxx**

Hawkpath woke up very early, as usual. Altough cats like to sleep, her funny and excited personality alway made her the first to wake up. But that night she had a dream. Again, she had _that_ dream she had at least once per moon, but never remenber many things. The dream entered in her head more usually, since the ending of leaf-bare season. Hawkpath was having the dream _every day. _Despsing her eforts, she only remembered the usual: beauty blue eyes, a flash of ginger fur and the thing she suposed to be a stick, or maybe a scar. So her action was to wake her friend, Fuzzystripe, who was a gracious and fuzzy black female with black, stripped with white fur and green eyes.

The two best friends started walking in Windclan territorie and talking about the fullmoon Gathering that was going to happen that night. Fuzzystripe went to two of them alredy, but that was Hawkpath first experience. She didn't went to any meeting at the Fourtrees as an aprentice, as a punnishment. Now she was going.

"Is it that cool?"said the white cat, her spotted with orange tail swinging and her yellow eyes, one of them surrounded with a ginger mark, open wide.

"Um, not as cool as it seems when they talk about it." Meowed Fuzzystripe, trying to calm down the friend. The older Windclan cats that had alredy went to the Gathering liked to annoy Hawkpath saying it was marvelous, and some of they did it because of the tricks the she-cat have done with they. Her best friend's calm and docile personality semmed like the only thing that could calm her down.

"I think I'm not in the mood to train an aprentice. Can you take Silverpaw for me?"

"Oh, I think you are _never_ in the mood to train Silverpaw. But I'll do it for you, I know how you feel."

" Thank you very much."

Hawkpath went back to the warriors den, with some prey from the fresh pile, and started to eat, thinking about the Gathering. And Hawkpath usually doesn't stopped enough time to think.

**000o000**

The Windclan member was very nervous as she went to the Fourtrees. She don't remember seeing a cat from another clan in her entire life (if ou don't count the only battle she's been trough), just for starting.

When the clan reached the trees, Fuzzystripe saw someone she knew.

" Look, Hawkpath!Remember that cat I told you about? The Shadowclan's medicine cat?"

Hawkpath looked at the place Fuzzystripe was pointing, and felt Shadowclan's smell. Yes, she remembered, the cat her friend had meeted in her first Gathering. What was his name? Strippednight? No, it was Spottednight, and she could she why. The med cat was black, with brown eyes and gray spots. He seemed to have about their age, maybe even younger.

"Of course. You don't stopped talking about him for moons. I think you are in love!"

They both purred a little, like the way cats laugh. Fuzzystripe knew Hawkpath enough time to know exactly the unusual situations when her friend speak seriously.

"But he looks a little sad, don't you think?"

" I think he's just tired. You know, many work with white and greencough. Let's talk with him."

They went to the place where the cat was, aparently daydreaming.

"Hey, Spottednight!"

The tom seemed to slap out of his thoughts and looked at the she-cats.

"Oh, hi, Fuzzystripe!And ..."

"Hawkpath."

He stared at the cat he just meeted's face, wide opened eyes. Did she said something wrong?It was only her name!

"Is something wrong?"She meowed, a bit anoyed.

"What?No, n-nothing..."

The Gathering has started. The four leaders, Whitestar, from Windclan, Otterstar, from Riverclan, Swiftstar, from Thunderclan, and the new young leader, Duskstar, that turned into a "star" after Shadowclan's old leader, Longstar's death. It was three moons ago, and her first Gathering as leader was also Fuzzystripe's first Gathering.

Hawkpath thought Fuzzystripe was right about saying she looked a bit too young to be leader. A dark gray she-cat, with small black paws. She would seem like any normal cat, if it wasn't by her very pretty green eyes. Hawkpath looked at the other leaders, any of they a female as Duskstar. Reconizing their clans by the smell, she saw the leader she alredy knew, Whitestar, with his white fur, and the tear at one ear . He was looking at the cat she knew that was Otterstar, his eternal rival, with comtempt in his brown eyes. Otterstar was very different: black, with brown ears and tail, and dark blue eyes. The last leader, different than Shadowclan's "star", who was looking nervous at all those cats, was peaceful, the only white mark on his very light gray fur that seemed like a mask around the yellow eyes only deeping the expression.

He started to talk.

"Thunderclan bring to that meeting Firestorm, a new warrior."

A ginger tabby with red fur and orange stripes, curiously shaped as lightnings, appeared. Many cats glared at his stripes, but he didn't seem to notice. He had a typical hostile expression in the yellow eyes. Hawkpath felt proud to notice he was probaly older than her, and she was named warrior first.

The rest of the meeting don't caugth Hawkpath's attention very much. Otterstar and Whitestar discussed a little, as always, because Otterstar acused Windclan of hunting in Riverclan's territorie, but nobody from any of the clans was very nervous, because it was very usual one of the two leaders find a reason to blame the other, even if it was a great nonsense. They never atacked each other phisicaly on meetings tough. Duskstar nervous expression was the same, and she said nothing all the time. When the gathering finish, Hawkpath went to have a fast talk with that Firestorm.

"Hey, so you are the new warrior?"

He looked at her, the hostile expression still the same.

"Yes, do you have any problem with that?" was the rude aswer. Her eyes opened wide again in a chocked expression.

"N-no, I just didn't knew Thunderclan's new warrior were such mouse dung!"

"Oh, yeah? And I'm surprised to know how a cat can be so noisy!"

She was about to reply when Whitestar called Windclan cats.

"Umpf . Don't worry, we will meet again."

"And I hope it is at battledome."

**Xxxxx**

Introducing characters!There are more, of course. And yes, they'll meet again...

Firestorm is not evil, just bad tempered.


	4. Chapter 2:green eyes

Disclaimer:I haven't even read the entire serires! How could I be the writer?

**Xxxxx**

The white and orange female cat was now walking in the florest. She had nothing to do, and was walking in the frontiers between territories, not owned by Windclan but also not other clans's property. She knew it could be dangerous, but her sense of adventure was bigger.

Hawkpath sighed. "I think it's better if I return to the clan. Silverpaw needs training..."

But the she-cat suddenly stopped. She felt something unusual, that wasn't here before. The smell of a cat. A female, she could see. Hawkpath moved her head. And saw a pair of green eyes in the shadows. The first thing she tought was Fuzzystripe, but it wasn't possible. What would the friend do in that part of the florest? She was patrolling the frontier, and now she could see Fuzzystripe's eyes were lighter. But what denunced the other the most was, of course, the smell. She didn't smelled as any clan cat. Hawkpath searched in her memory and indentified it as a rogue, maybe a loner. And there was another thing... But the Windclan one stared too much. As she didn't atacked, the other fleed. The rogue seemed to notice her eyes were visible.

" Weird..."

It coudn't be. She wasn't sure, but tought the last , weak, smell was from..._a kittypet._

**000o000**

Hawkpath was in the returning to Windclan's camp, but her head wasn't on the clan. She was thinking about her earlier experience with the green eyed rogue. Why the _rogue_ didn't atacked? She sitted to get more concentrated.

And it wasn't a good idea.

The next think Hawkpath saw was a whirl of brown fur, and suddnly there was another cat above her body.

" What you think you are doing in Riverclan territorie, and alone?" Was what she heard.

She looked at the cat, the second female she met that day. Of course she was from Riverclan. The cat was brown, with blue eyes and white paws, and marks of the same color up her muzzle and at the ending of one ear.

" W-what?"

"You heard me! What is someone from Windclan doing at my clan frontier? Are you the one who hunt here? Oh, Otterstar won't like..."

But some seconds latter, the Riverclan cat freed the other, noticing she was too scared to flee. She stared at Hawkpath, waiting an aswer. The Windclan cat had, weirdly, a slightly familiar smell...

"Who are you?" Hawkpath had the audacity to say.

The other she-cat frowned her muzzle. But aswered.

"My name is Nutdawn, but I don't think it's relevant"

Hawkpath's eyes were wide open, a so frequent gesture for her.

"Wow, why are you speaking dificult? Is it to scare me?What is 'relevant'?"

Nutdawn rolled her eyes. Good, ignorant younger cat, the least favourite kind for her serious, mature personality. It also brought weird and very weak memories from the deepest part of her brain she didn't knew where came from. She growled:

" That means it's not important for the situation, mouse-brain. Now aswer my question!"

"I was just walking a little!I was coming back to my clan when you atacked!"

"Lier!I know you were hunting!I think after last meeting, when you discovered Otterstar know you are hunting in our territorie, you started sending less warriors, so it's more dificult to be caught!" But she didn't felt the other cat nervous as she would be if she was lying, just scared as always.

"N-no!I swear, Otterstar probaly is always suspicious because of his rivality with Whitestar!"

"Umm..." She coudn't deny the other was right.

"Look, I'm Hawkpath. You just let me return to the camp and we never talk about that again! I swear I don't hunt in your territorie!"

"Okay, kit, you can go. But don't let me see your face again in your whole life!"

" Y-yes, sir!I mean, miss!Er, I mean..."

"Just go away."

And Hawkpath did it. But It's wrong to say she kept the promise of not seeing Nutdawn's face again.

**000o000**

When Hawkpath reached Windclan territorie, thinking it was about time to stop with those dangerous walks, Fuzzystripe appeared.

"Hawkpath, you are crazy! Where have you been? Blacktail is so worried..."

Blacktail was Windclan medicine cat. Hawkpath never knew who were her parents, Blacktail and a queen were the ones who took care of her when she was a kit.

"He is worried?Oh, I'm sorry..."

"So tell him."

The med cat had that epic "old, wise and kind" personality. He was tottaly bakc, with yellow eyes and marks to remember his active warrior times:a scar between the eyes and a lame leg. Fuzzystripe liked and admired him, and helped sometimes. She was almost a medicine cat aprentice. Hawkpath liked him as a father, but he never aswered her question about her family very well. The elders and oldest cats of the clan told Hawkpath he found her abandoned near the clan territorie, but she tought there was something more. She also deduced her parents were probally dead.

The she-cat went to talk with Black tail, but someone appeared in her way.

"Hawkpath, where were you?"

It was Frosteye, Windclan's deputy. A white tom with almost invisible brown fur around the muzzle, and eyes of diferent colors:blue and green. Hawkpath always wondered if it was diferent to look with those eyes. He seemed to like the younger warrior and was kind with her, despising she had done one or two tricks with him. He also did an almost impossible deed:earned Hawkpath's respect.

"Um, nothing, I was just visiting Blacktail..."

"Hawpath, don't try to fool me. I know about your little walks."

See? Thats the reason Hawkpath respects him.

The she cat made the 'you hurt me/abandoned puppy(well, in that case kitty)' face she learned to do to defend herself from 'angry with her tricks' cats.

"Oh, you know?"

"Yes. But that time it was longer than usual."

Wide eyes.

"B-but...Y-you..." She swang her tail, nervous.

"Hawkpath, something happened. And I want to know what, it can be important."

Mental conflict. Telling, she was betraying Nutdawn's trust and maybe putting herself in trouble. But she didn't want to lie to Frosteye, he would know and she would feel bad if he didn't notice.

"Well, I was in Riverclan frontier and a cat atacked me. But I said I wasn't hunting and she freed me."

Suspicious, bicolor glare. Hawkpath thought she wasn't lying, only not telling all the true. Frosteye didn't need details.

"Oh, go talk with Blacktail, if it's what you want."

Blacktail had heard the talk, and asked Hawkpath the other cat's features. She told him the appearence very detailed, and did her best about the personality and age. And also coudn't resist telling about the green eyes.

For the first time, Hawkpath saw fear in Blacktail's eyes.

**Xxxxxx**

Dam dam dam! Who is, for real, that Nutdawn? Why is Blacktail so scared? Whose are those green eyes? Will I stop asking stupid questions for increase your curiosity? Well, I can aswer the last:no.


	5. Chapter 3:whispers

Nutdawn returned to the clan, thinking about what just happened. What was wrong with her?First, a familiar smell from a Windclan warrior. Then, she just let her escape!She wasn't fullfilling her duty, patroling the frontier!_And I believed her?_She tought. _Otterstar would love to have a reason to argue Whitestar!_

_But I can't tell him anything, now that I let she escape._ She censured herself._ What I was thinking?_

She coudn't wonder more. Guess who appeared?

"Otterstar!"

"Hello, Nutdawn. Wasn't you patroling the frontier?"

"Yes... I just had.. a problem. Yes."

She really didn't knew how to lie. It was against her principles.

"What _kind _of problem, exactly?"

"Well..." Suddenly, her belly growled. Was she hungry? She didn't remember feeling hungry, any moment that day, altough she haven't ate anything.

Otterstar smiled kindly (dogs smile. So cats smile too. Shut up.)

"It's ok, Nutdawn. Nothing wrong with being hungry. You are hard-working, and a very good warrior. But you also have to know when to stop. I'll call Emberpaw and Autumnpaw. Emberpaw is almost a warrior, and she will like to patrol with her brother."

Safe. She escaped and haven't lied, or anything.

"But, go eat before I change my mind!"

And she went. But her head still wasn't in the same place her body was...

**Xxxxx**

Hawkpath was walking, but in the Windclan area, laughing with Fuzzystripe about something funny the orange and white cat herself just told. But suddenly she tought something that had nothing to do with the situation.

"_Windclan must keep going..."_

She stopped, scared. No, that tought wasn't hers, she probally had heard something...

"Hawkpath,are you okay?" Hawkpath noticed she stopped and was staring into nothing, with a scared expression.

"Didn't you heard it?"

"Heard what?"

"Ummm...nothing." She probally heard it only in her head... but she never heard a voice like that before.

"Are you sure you are alright?Maybe you should talk with Blacktail..."

"No, Fuzzystripe it was nothing. Let's keep talking."

But it _wasn't _everything alright. Hawkpath was sure it wasn't an alucinaion.

"_Problems...coming."_

Again. She was sure she hadn't tought anything like that.

"Ahnnn, Fuzzystripe, can you do me a favor? I forget to say, but Blacktail asked me to call you..."

It was true, anyways. Except the part she said she forgot, the true was that she wanted to have fun with her friend for a while. When they finished, she was going to tell Fuzzystripe. It wasn't an emergency...

Another suspicious glare. She was tired of suspicious glares. Why everyone was suspecting her for some reason?

"It could be important. You can't keep "_forgeting"_ important things"

"Awww, come on, I'll try. It's the last time I do it."

"You swear?"

You_ swear?_

"I-I"

"?"

"Right, I swear."

"Better."

"Now, if it's soooo important, Why don't you go talk with Blackstripe?I think Stormkit tried to walk trough the brambles again..."

"_Again._ I will advance thinks, I alredy know why he called me. That kit is kind crazy, you know; he's a bit like you."

Hawkpath was surprised, now.

"Like me?"

Fuzzystripe merely laughed, and dissapeared through the vegetation to search what she wanted.

"Like me..."

Maybe she could ask someone from the clan about the voice. Not Whitestar; he was an excelent warrior, but not very patient, and not the kind who know everything about everything. She could ask Frotseye... or Blacktail.

Maybe the both.

_Oh, yeah, maybe the both..._

**Xxxxxx**

That chapter was to show the first appearence of the 'voice', Nutdawn's point of view and to don't stay too many time without updating. I tough about it and started writing weeks ago, but only finished now.

not all important characters appeared...so stay in the same channel...and pretty plzplz review!


	6. Chapter 4:snow

Snow wake up. She stretched her body, smelled the air and looked around for a while. She tought there could be some birds near, but she wasn't sure. They probally were there before and them went away.

"Hey, Scar! I'm going to hunt."

The old cat opened his eyes and raised his head a little, but didn't move any more.

"Ahn, all right. Just don't go too far.", and then crled himself and slept again.

Snow started to walk, smelling the air with her mouth slightly open. She caught one mice and then, reached the river.

It was dangerously close to Riverclan territorie. But the she-cat didn't care very much. She and Scar were always moving, and their places were usually inside the clans' territories, but not very near the camps, so they didn't spot the two loners. So her only gesture for security was to hide (not very good, by the way) in the vegetation.

Snow looked at the clear water. She didn't felt much like fishing, but something impelled her to do it. Her paw was almost touching the water when the white she-cat saw someone.

It was a tom. Surely from Riverclan, not only for the place he was, also because of the smell. Oddly, Snow'd always recognized the characteristcs smells from the clans.

The tom didn't saw her at first, but he would obliviously notice her presence soon, at least because of the smell. He was white like her, but his eyes were orange, no green like hers.

Her instinct told Snow to run away, but for some reason her eyes were fixed at the clan cat. Then, he looked at her. And now, the only thing the loner could do was run.

She ran until reach the place were Scar was. He could feel her fear and hear the deep breath, so the ginger cat opened his eyes again. Scar was never in state of total slumber. His sleep was very light.

"What happened?"

"A Riverclan cat saw me."

Scar rolled his amber eyes.

"You are too audacious. That can be good...or bad. What else the cat did?"

Snow thought a little. There was something strange about that meeting...

She was feeling..._different._

It was a strange feeling of euphoria and power, like she could do anything. As she tought about it, it grew bigger. Suddenly, Snow inconsciously started raising her front paws.

"Snow, stop!"

The younger cat looked at the elder, and the trance ended. There was fear in his eyes.

"Your eyes...They were shinning. And your scar too." Her scar, that almost made her blind, was now hurting. And that hurt suddenly filled The she-cat's body, but it was more like fatigue.

Now she was trying to remember how she got that scar. She was still a little kit...that bring up more memories, but they weren't very nitid.

"Snow..."

"It's okay, Scar. I just need ...time to think."

And she run deep into the forest.

Xxxxxx

Snowsong's head was spinning. He wasn't very sure about what he just saw.

A she-cat. A very, very pretty she-cat. The tom have never tought a loner could be so pretty, but she was the most beautiful cat he'd ever seem, and her smell wasn't from any clan. The loner was spotless white and long haired, with deep green eyes. Only something didn't fit:a small scar near her eyes.

Snowsong wasn't a natural good sniffer, and he had caught a cold. So he didn't notice her very soon. The only reason he wasn't in the camp was to search his friend, Darkmooon. Darkmoon always got in trouble, and Snowsong felt somewhat responsible for him.

Maybe he was hallucinating.

I should go back to the camp, he tought. Darkmoon is probally good. Perhaps he's alredy back by now.

And, with that toughts, Snowsong started making his way back to the camp.


	7. Chapter 5:the owl

A few days after the meeting with Nutdawn, the Windclan warrior was hunting with her apprentice, Silverpaw. Hawkpath suddenly caght the scent of something; something that should not be here. It was a bird, she could tell. But she didn't knew what kind of bird. The white and orange she-cat looked around, trying to spot the animal, while she searched the scent on her mind. She saw it, and, even tough the she-cat did not recognized it's scent, she knew what kind of bird it was.

She saw Silverpaw coming, carring a fresh-killed mouse on her mouth. Hawkpath knew her aprentice coudn't smell the bird with the strong smell of the prey. The younger cat dropped her prey.

"Hey, Hawkpath, do you-"

"Shhh!"

Silverpaw looked at her mentor, and twitched her whiskers, surprised; then she also saw the bird. They dark gray she-cat, with her silver-striped leg walked a few steps near the animal, amuzed.

"Hawkpath, what kind of bird is that?It's so odd! I've never seen a bird like this..."

"I told you to be quiet. It's an owl. And it's dangerous; it can steal prey and even kits, so try not to speak, it could see us."

Silverpaw stopped, and retreated the steps back, now scared. But she also showed her claws ready to fight. Hawkpath smiled, happy with her apprentice's reaction

"But you have no need to be scared, by now; they usually only attack cats when they are ill, too young or too old. We would fight, so we're not easy prey."

The aprentice blinked, and looked at the owl. It was really different, with it's big head and huge, shiny yellow eyes. Silverpaw didn't like the owl's eyes. They were scary and intimidating.

"Umm,I think it alredy saw us."

Hawkpath frowned. The gray and silver cat was right. But the warrior also find it very strange the owl was there, of all places it could be.

"It's strange, Silverpaw. Owls live in the forest, where there are tree for them to live. They also use to sleep all day and hunt at night.I think I heard some of them live at desert, but Windclan's territorie isn't a desert."

The younger cat spot her mentor's worried expression, and got worried too. It wasn't right; Hawkpath was too serious about the owl situation.

"Hawkpath... do you think it's an omen? From starclan?"

The lighter colored cat looked at her aprentice, wide-eyed with amusement. She gave the gray she-cat a quick lick.

"I don't know. I'm not a medicine cat." She paused "But you could be. Come on, let's get back to the camp. Do you think you've got enough prey?"

"Yes, I burried two rabbit near that rock."She showed the rock with her head.

"I see."She assumed a very serious attitude. "And what about the owls you had to catch?"

Silverpaw tought she did something wrong. "The ow-" Then she saw the glint of fun on Hawkpath's eyes. "You almost caught me that time!"

The warrior shook her head. "No, it wasn't a good joke. I'm loosing my technique for improvised jokes..."

"No, you just caught me because I tought it was true!"

"See? I'm not so good anymore."

Silverpaw laughed, and caught her mouse. She went running to catch the rabbits,too, and the she-cats went back to Windclan's camp.

**Xxxxx**

"Haha! I'm faster!"

"That's not far! You cheated" But Silverpaw knew Hawkpath was much faster than herself. She was extremely swift, even for a Windclan warrior. Aprentice and mentor dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile, and Silverpaw chose the bigger rabbit to the elders. Hawpath followed her, wanting to do a fast visit to Mousepelt.

Just when she reached the place, one of the elders raised her head, her warm eyes glittering. The brown tabby smiled.

"Hello, Hawkpath."

Mousepelt was the queen who suckled Hawkpath, when Blacktail found her in the clan territorie, with no mother. But even so, they didn't had a mother-daughter bond. Sure, they were very good friends, but for some reason Hawkpath didn't felt like she was her mother. One of Mousepelt's kits had just died when Hawkpath was brought to the camp. They didn't hide the fact that Hawkpath's true mother wasn't the brown queen for very long. Just for instance, the cats were very different: Hawkpath, white and orange, very fast and skinny; Mousepelt, long haired, light brown and a little bit too brawny in comparison with other cats from Windclan, even tough it wasn't enough for other warriors to doubt that was truly her clan.

Hawkpath leaned closer to the queen. There was something she wanted to ask.

"Hey", she whispered in a low voice, "I know you aren't a medicine cat, but don't you think a owl in daylight, and our territorie is a bad sign?"

The older cat frowned."Yes; why are you asking me? But well, I haven't seem any owls in Windclan territorie for many moons. They don't use to appear here."

"Um, thanks."She left the elders' den, and caught one mice on the fresh-kill pile to eat.

"Hey Hawkpath!One more thing." It was Silverpaw."How do you know so much about owls?"

Hawkpath was asking herself the same question. As the warrior herself said earlier, they didn't use to live in Windclan's plain territorie.

"Um, well, I think they're dangerous to all the clans, so everybody should know about them, uh?" Silverpaw didn't seemed convinced. "Okay, see you later, then.". The aprentice caught a vole on the pile and went to find her friend Cinnamonpaw. Hawkpath also caught a fat mouse and lied in the middle of the camp to eat, near the Medicine cat's den. That was the place she usually ate with her friends, frequently Fuzzystripe.

Not long time after that, Hawkpath saw Fuzzystripe returning from her hunting , with a vole, a hare and... a fish! How did Fuzzystripe got a fish? Hawkpath didn't know why, since she wasn't from Riverclan or anything, but fish was just her favourite prey. And Fuzzystripe knew that.

She dropped the animals in the fresh-killed prey pile, except the fish. She came near Hawkpath , being cautilous so nobody would notice that was something different with that piece of prey in particular, and dropped the fish on the ground. Fuzzystripe meowed a greeting.

"See, do you want that fish? I can eat your vole." The white and orange cat looked at the vole that she didn't even had touched. Nodding, she started eating the fish like she'd been starving for a quarter of moon. What, talking about fish, was half true.

"Hey! Don't eat so fast!" purred Fuzzystripe, smiling. Between her bites, Hawkpath found space to ask how did her friend got that rare prey for their clan.

"Did you went to Riverclan territorie?", she asked, wide-eyed with surprise.

"Well," she started, hesitantly, "Actually, near the Twolegplace. It was just there, in the ground, no crowfood, or anything, and even fresh-killed! I tought it was worth to bring it. What a waste of food, I tought. I'll never going to understand the Twolegs." Hawkpath agreed briefly, before continue eating.

It was sunhigh, time for sharing tongues.

"Uh, Fuzzysttipe?"

"What?"

Hawkpath hesitated, not knowing exactly how to ask the question.

"You know, you spend so much time with Blacktail, that you know about herbs and medicine as much as any medicine cat." Fuzzystripee just stared at her, the piercing green eyes surprised and curious to know what point Hawkpath was expecting to reach.

"Would you know what is a sign from Starclan, too?" The black and white she-cat was even more surprised than before the question. That defnitly wasn't what she expected.

"Well, anything can be a sign from Starclan,"she meowed. "Why would you want to know such a thing? What exactly do you mean?" Hawkpath swung her tail, unconfortable.

"What about...owls?"

"Owls?"Fuzzystripe only got more surprised at each quote Hawkpath said. "Well...they are usually bad omens, but there isn't many owls around our territorie, I think?"

"No,"Hawkpath whispered lowdly. "no, there isn't".Her friend was starting to get a little worried. She told Hawkpath to visit Blacktail, who was the medicine cat, after all. Hawkpath agreed, still not very sure.

She stood up, not even hesitanting about entering the medicine den. The warrior didn't really know why she didn't wanted to talk with the medicine cat. He should know better than any elder or warrior, shouldn't he?

But still, for some reason Hawkpath didn't know, she didn't want to see Blacktail. She wandered in Windclan territorie, thinking and catching one prey or other when she caught the scent of something.

Then she caught the scent of something that wasn't prey, and did something she shouldn't .

Hawkpath headed to the Riverclan territorie.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Well, that's longer than the usual.

I've started a chapter about Darkmoon before that one, but I had that idea and wrote a chapter more about the clan live. I think I started the story a little too fast, straight to the important things.

So I'll slow down.

HA.

ps:pretend the owls joke does not exist. and it wasn't hawkpath who created it. at least it's better than the joke I put there before, but I'm not creative with jokes today. and yes, I can make good jokes sometimes ;D

pss:I did some changes on the first chapter. You might want to read it again.


	8. Chapter 8

Well... I'm sure that very few people read this, but I'll write this anyway.

I'm going to rewrite this fic, because it is _really_ bad. Mostly will be just rewrites of the chapeter, but there wil be (very) minor changes in names and the plot, maybe even the character's appearence (but not in the personallity)

I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

Yeah.

Hawkpath loves u.


End file.
